


Hello Mr. Pitch

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO!Baz, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Baz, Topping from the Bottom, Trophy Boyfriend!Simon, guys in lingerie, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is a little stressed out from all of the idiots at work, so Simon helps him unwind a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Mr. Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so feel free to leave comments on any typos

Baz throws his pen onto the stack of papers consuming his desk. He lets out a shaky sigh and runs his hand through his long, sweaty hair. Why did so many people decide to take this week off? Before he could escape his own private pity party and return to work, he heard a quiet knock, quickly followed by his boyfriend slinking into his office. Simon’s face immediately falls when he sees the mound of work in front of Baz. “Let me guess, you forgot our lunch again?”

 

The overworked CEO looks at all the papers in front of him and groans, his head falling into his hands in frustration. This was the third date this week that Baz has had to reschedule (not including the night Baz came home to candle wax covering their dresser and Simon passed out on their bed in Baz’s favorite gray lace, cutout panties on. They really were a piece of art for what they did to Simon’s already perfect ass). He looked up apologetically, “Yeah, sorry.”

 

Simon circles around his desk and runs a reassuring hand down his back. How could Baz be blessed with such a kind boyfriend? Simon kissed the top of his head, “Do you want to talk about it, babe?”

 

“It’s just that everyone decided that this was the week to take vacation time, and we have a couple incompetent part timers taking over that have no clue what their doing, so I’m stuck here cleaning up those bottom feeders’ messes. I’m just swamped with work.” Baz looked up with so much sorrow in his eyes, “Can we reschedule?”

 

Simon’s hand rubs circles softly into Baz’s shoulder, trying to work out some of the stress, “Why not take a quick break now? I think you need to destress a little.”

 

Baz looks up at his boyfriend and bumps Simon’s nose with his own. Simon smiles down at him with a glint that Baz knew (glint that said that Baz’s butt would hurt for days after), and Baz immediately knew something was up and leaned away with a skeptical look, “What the hell do you have in mind?”

 

A smirk that gave Baz’s ass a phantom ache spread across Simon’s face as he leaned in close to whisper, “Why don’t I just show you,”

 

Simon took a few steps back and pops open the first button on his favorite baby blue dress shirt. It really was a shame they were missing their reservation because it was a nice restaurant. All thoughts left Baz’s head when Simon started licking his lips, “Mr. Pitch.”

 

That deep purr of his name shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Baz leaned back in his chair and readjusted the situation growing in his pants. It couldn’t hurt too much to hear Simon out on whatever his plan was. A sly smile spread across Simon’s face as he slipped into character. His shoulders slumped a little, trying to show insecurity that really just made him look like he was in pain, and he shoved his hands in his nice gray slacks, “Hello Mr. Pitch. I’m so sorry that I messed up on those papers. What _ever_ could I do to win back your favor?”

 

Baz rolls his eyes at Simon, “Really, ‘whatever could I do’? Could you be any more corny?” Simon gave him an unbelieving look, “Fine, I guess I’ll play along.” He ran his fingers through his hair to even it out. Then he sat up a little higher and leaned forward with a stern gaze to seem more authoritative, “I’m very disappointed in you Mr. Snow, and I had such great hope for your future.”

 

Simon smiles triumphantly before going back to the uncomfortable slump. He walked disappointed right up to the edge of Baz’s desk, “I know, sir. I’m so sorry. I can stay late and help you fix the mess.”

 

Baz palmed his dick. This shouldn’t be getting him as hard as it does. It’s just that Simon is never this submissive in bed, no matter how much frilly lingerie he puts on. It’s new for Baz to be the one taking the reins. He growled deep in the back of his throat, “Why don’t you put those pretty lips to some use other than apologizing? Come here you worthless slut."

 

The infuriating distance between them shrinks as Simon leans forward to try and kiss Baz slowly, but Baz wasn’t having any of that. He yanks him by his nice striped slate and periwinkle tie forward, smashing their teeth together with a deep hunger. Neither of them can get their clothes off fast enough, fingers clumsy as they reach to rip off their irritating clothes. Baz would have destroyed Simon’s shirt if Simon didn’t open it a second earlier. In his usual clumsy manner, Simon stumbled onto Baz’s desk, trying to look sexy but really just sending papers flying. Baz couldn’t muster up enough focus to care. His mind was too centered on Simon’s beautiful bronze skin glistening in Baz’s office lights. _God_ , Baz thought annoyed, _when did I start sounding like a teenage girl writing bad fanfiction_. Their lips never break, even as Simon almost breaks his neck slipping on the loose papers. It’ll be work to clean up, but it will be worth it. Simon lands on his lap and starts rotating his hips. Baz can’t stand it any more and starts ripping off Simon’s belt, only to see a flash of gray. Baz eyes snap up to meet Simon’s filled with mischief, “Did you plan this, you little whore?”

 

Simon tried to level him with an innocent look but it poorly hid his guilt. Baz wasn’t letting him get away with it that easy, “You purposely messed up these papers didn’t you? Did you think you were going to escape punishment for that?”

 

Simon smiles down, like he was above any punishment that Baz could give him. Baz will show him, oh god will he. They stood up quickly, only long enough to take their pants off. Baz forced Simon down into the chair, quickly climbing onto his lap. Simon smiles at Baz’s frantic pace, “Aren't you eager, Mr. Pitch.”

 

“At least I'm not the slut that wore panties and a matching garter belt.”

 

With Simon's pants off, it revealed the whole set of panties, garters and stockings.The sea foam lace lines a sheer silvery fabric forcing his raging boner into full view. Baz smiles up at him, “Seems like some one has been thinking about this all day. Maybe this is why you messed up all the reports? Too busy thinking about getting your dick wet, haven’t you? Maybe think about pushing me over my own desk and fuck me like that. Have me whimpering on your worthless dick,” Simon groaned, “But that’s not how this is going to go.”

 

“Then what exactly is going to happen?” Simon says this like it’s been punched out of him, obviously surprised by his boyfriend’s new surge of dominance.

 

“I’m going to fuck you. I don’t need my cock up your ass for that, all I need is you underneath me begging, begging for more, harder. I’m going to ride the hell out of you while you're tied down to my office chair. Even if I’m riding the hell out of you, I’m going to take my time. It’s going to be deep and dirt. You’ll be begging me for faster, but I’m going to go at my own pace, and there’s going to be nothing you can do about it. I’m going to move every other part of me, my lips, my hands, my legs, as fast as I can to kiss and hold you, but my hips are going to go so slow it’s going to drive you crazy. And every time you think you’re going to come, I’ll stop. I’m going to keep getting you so close, let you think that maybe, just maybe, I’ll be nice enough to let you come this time, but I won’t be. When I feel like I’ve had enough, I’ll jack off onto your stomach and leave you like that, all used up and dirty tied to my chair, because that’s all you’re good for. You’re just a glorified dick for me that I have to call my secretary.”

 

Simon rolls his hips up at those words, submission a new thing for him, and Baz sinks his teeth into the junction of Simon’s neck and shoulder. Simon’s hips instantly stop and instead he lets out a deep moan. Baz picks up Simon's tie and his own discarded on the ground while Simon was slightly blissed out, his neck has always been a weak spot, and ties his arms to the chair. Simon could easily break out if he wanted but they were more for show. Baz reaches into his second drawer in his desk to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. They try to keep fucking at work to a minimum, but what can you do about two twenty-eight year olds’ libidos. It’s best to always be prepared.

 

Sitting back down on Simon’s lap, Baz gives Simon a deep kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth, more to stake claim and fight for dominance than to share any kind of emotion. Where usually Simon wins, Baz uses his higher ground to lean in deeper and totally dominate the kiss. As he does this, Baz lubes up one of his fingers to start the process of opening himself up. As the finger enters, he lets out a deep moan. He’s surprised at how tight he is, but one side effect of pushing off dates all week is that not much opening up, if you get when I mean, can get done. Simon breaks the kiss to lean back and gaze at his boyfriend’s finger entering his own hole. His eyes look a little hurt as this is usually his job, but he knows for their roleplaying, he can’t break free. Simon sits back and decides that if he can’t touch him, he may as well use what he does have, “You look absolutely gorgeous opening yourself up for me. Opening up for my cock that will be pounding into you in a few minutes. Is this getting you hard, baby?”

 

“If you’re entitled to feel so high and mighty, maybe I’ll just leave you there while I get myself off. Have you watch, just out of reach, as I come all over your pretty panties. Maybe that will put you in your place.”

 

All of Simon’s smugness turned into nervousness with just those few words, “No please, sir. I really want to be inside of you. You just look so pretty. Please have mercy on me.”

 

“I don’t know. You ruined all of my papers and then went ahead and acted like you own the place. Bad boys don’t get rewards, and you’ve been very bad lately. You have to earn me if you want me. I don’t come free.”

 

“How could I earn a prize as great as you.”

 

“Why don’t you put that mouth to work in a way other than spewing compliments that will get you nowhere.” With that said for the second time that since they began, Baz pops out his fingers and turns around to place his ass directly over Simon’s mouth, only able to be touched by Simon’s tongue if he really reaches. Baz had just gotten his third finger in, so he isn’t worried about being stretched, he just really wants to tease the brat, put him back in his place. He’s happy they decided to put cherry flavored lube into his office, because Simon would not be as happy if he had to lick up the regular taste of lube. More reason to punish the ungrateful brat. Simon tries so hard to reach and has only been able to faintly massage the rim around his ass, not fully able to get his tongue inside. The room is filled with frustrated moans as everything that he wants is only half a centimeter too far out of reach.

 

All of a sudden, Baz hops off, finally bored with all the teasing, and drops Simon’s panties a little, just enough to let his dick spring free. Baz strokes it, just to make sure it’s at full mast, and then rolls the condom on. He quickly sits down onto Simon’s dick with no preamble, used to the stretch of the head and enjoying the little tendrils of pain. They both moan in harmony, the tension of the build up finally released. Baz’s thighs collide with the smooth netting of Simon’s stockings at last. He takes a deep breath before starting a slow, deep pace. Simon tries to thrust up but every time he does Baz rocks up farther away, giving Simon no progress. This is exactly what Baz wants, to be completely in control.

 

Simon drops his head onto Simon’s shoulder, giving into Baz’s pace. With that final loss of dominance, Baz takes to destroying his boyfriend. Simon runs his lips against Baz’s shoulder, sloppy kisses pressed there to feign some kind of control. Baz realizes now why Simon is so dubious of giving up dominance, it’s addictive.

 

He pushes down and leans backwards a little, changing the angle to hit that perfect spot. Simon moans as the walls of Baz’s ass tights around his throbbing dick. Baz grinds deep into him, hitting his prostate on every turn of his hips. Baz leans in close and whispers into his blissed out boyfriend’s ear, “Have you learned your lesson yet? Have you learned your place?”

 

“Yes! Please let me come!”

 

“What exactly have you learned?”

 

“That you need to be earned. That you’re the one in control. That you’re the- god don’t stop Baz!”

 

Baz lets the slip go, Simon is obviously blissed out of his mind, “Good job,” He stops his hips and Simon lets out a deep whine, “Now you can take control. Ravage me! Use me!”

 

The pace Simon sets is brutal. There is only so much thrusting he can do from that position, but he milks it for everything he’s got.The feeling of Simon’s stockings against Baz’s ass drives him wild. He loves the feeling of Simon’s strong muscles thrusting into him hidden under the delicate working of lace and satin. The feeling nearly sends him over the edge.

 

Simon is close too. Baz can feel it in the stuttered thrusting and the frantic breath against his neck. Baz leans in close and whispers huskily, “There you go big boy. Keep up that pace. You’re doing so well. Now just come. I know you’re close. Just come deep inside me. Maybe we’ll get a baby this time. All you have to do is come.”

 

The image of Baz round with a brand new baby pushes Simon over the edge. He huffs into Baz’s neck as he comes down from such an intense orgasm. He easily slips out of the ties and positions Baz in his office chair.

 

Simon gets up to strip off the condom and wipe all of lube off of Baz’s spent ass. “You know that because you ruined all of my work, you have to help me clean this mess up, right?”

 

Simon laughed as he and Baz lazily put their clothes back on, “Why don’t you get one of the interns to help you?”

 

Baz glares him down, “You saw what happened last time one of those imbeciles got any where near my work.”

 

“Fine! Get one of them to order some Chinese food and then we’ll get to work. First, we have to clean all of this stuff of the floor.”


End file.
